The invention relates to a machine for assembling veneer strips as they pass along a machine table, said machine comprising conveying means, preferably driven conveyor discs, which are mounted in the machine frame and gather together the veneer strips by their butt edges; and said machine also comprising a feed device for supplying adhesive filament, such feed device applying an adhesive filament to the upper surface of the two veneer strips in an undulatory or zigzag manner over the butt edge region.
The invention seeks to improve such a machine in simple manner so that, in addition to the veneers being joined together by the adhered connecting filaments in the butt edges of the veneer strips, an additional join is made which prevents the butt joints from expanding even if the assembled veneer strips become deformed in corner or curved regions. For this purpose, the machine is to be provided with means which are easy to attach and operate reliably.
The machine should have easy access to the glue spreading device, so that its tools can be easily cleaned or replaced without other component parts of the machine having to be removed. The glue spreading device should be capable, therefore, of being serviced in a short space of time outside its sphere of operation, and the veneer strips which are disposed on the worktable can thus remain in their positions. For the brief servicing procedure, therefore, there is only a brief interruption in the movement of the veneer strips. In addition, the glue spreading device should permit the glue to be well distributed over the tools, which are provided for spreading purposes, without there being a need for a separate drive motor.
Finally, the invention should provide a tool carrier for the glue spreading device of the machine, such a tool carrier being adapted so that dirt cannot contaminate the bearings and driving cogwheels of the glue spreading discs and so that the glue spreading discs can easily be cleaned or replaced. The component parts of the tool carrier should be prevented from becoming dirty due to accurate metering of the glue, whereby the conduits and chambers conducting the glue are to be well sealed.